


六元一斤虾

by Hutonglu



Category: UNd - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutonglu/pseuds/Hutonglu
Kudos: 16





	六元一斤虾

“小眉，”今夏蹑手蹑脚的走进房里，轻声将小眉唤了进来，“小眉，快来！”

“夫人，有何要紧事吗？”小眉小步急匆匆的走近。

“这样，你去城东北水镇去帮我取点东西。”今夏低声交代给小眉后又不放心嘱咐道，“切记天黑前务必赶回来。”

小眉听闻顿时脸红了一片，“是，夫人。我即刻去办。”

今夏点了点头，随即脸上乐开了花，“哈哈哈哈，陆绎，跟小爷我斗，你还是太嫩了……”

今日今夏特地早早回到府院，梳洗打扮了一番。乖乖坐在书房里等大人回家，平日里陆绎待到六时便可到家，最晚七时也可到家。

今夏在书房里左晃晃右晃晃，饶是无聊至极。便翻出一本书来看，大概是今日六扇门的公务太过沉重，没看一会便睡过去了。

门外有人在小声交谈随即门被轻轻推开，今夏闻声揉了揉眼，站了起来，“大人，你回来啦~”

陆绎走了过来，满脸心疼的看着今夏，“今日夫人怎么如此疲累。”

“没有没有，哪里哪里。”今夏讪笑了一声，“大人才是，今日辛苦了。”她走过去环住他的腰，将小脸贴在他的胸膛，“大人，我是想着我近日一直在忙公务，怕你我夫妻感情生分了，所以今日特地早回等你，我好想你~”

“好，那我们今日好好地 '畅谈' 一番。”陆绎轻笑了一声，顿时今夏皮紧了一下，怎么有种不祥的预感……

陆绎拉着今夏的手，走出书房。“今夏，你且回房等我，我去洗漱一番便回。”

正合我意，今夏心想。于是乖乖的点点头转身便大步飞似的冲回房里，“小眉，东西拿回来了吗？”

“拿回来了。”小眉把东西交给今夏 欲言又止，“夫人……”

“怎么了？”今夏接过东西，便拿出杯子仔细地将粉末融了进去，并未察觉到小眉欲言又止。

“无事……夫人。”小眉低下头略带紧张的回道。

“好，你先下去吧。”今夏笑着打发走了小眉。待小眉出去后，美滋滋的脱下外衣，又打扮了一番。随后坐在床前的椅子上乖乖的等陆绎回来。

一想到马上就能出远门了，今夏笑逐颜开，乐出了声。“夫人在乐什么？”

一句低沉的话在耳边炸起，今夏立马弹了起来。“哪有哪有。”今夏转身看到陆大人一袭白衣，整整齐齐的站在那。

“大人累了吧，来喝口水。”今夏狗腿的边笑边呈上刚刚精心调制的水。

陆绎接过杯子，淡淡的看她一眼，今夏亮晶晶的眼眸一脸期待的望着他，陆绎端着喝了一口，没等到今夏的笑容淡去便抱住了她一口吻住，将水全部喂了进去。

“呜呜，呜呜”今夏刚反应过来，瞪大眼睛，推搡着陆绎，唇齿间开始模糊。

“今夏，”笑意在陆绎的嘴角散开，“我该拿你怎么办才好……”

今夏忽的明白了，“你怎么知道我里面放了药！”

“夫人是在质疑锦衣卫的情报网？”陆绎一脸得意道，随即又喝了一口，扣紧今夏的脑瓜，又强喂了一口进去。

“陆言渊，你个登徒子！陆绎你……”还没把话说完，今夏顿时感到浑身燥热，有气无力。

“今夏，你怎么只会骂这两句。”陆绎搂紧她的腰，淡淡的笑了，没有下一步动作。

“唔……”今夏难耐的拱起身子，努力攀住陆绎的颈子开始呜咽，“我好难受……大人，陆绎……”

今夏的意识开始一点点的涣散，“呜呜呜陆绎我好热……”今夏轻声嘤咛了一声，便咬住了陆绎的细白的颈子开始舔咬，手也不安分的开始扒拉陆绎的衣衫。

陆绎会心一笑，抱着她放在床上。却怎么也挣不开她的拥抱，今夏扑住他，在床上翻滚了半圈，将陆绎压在了身下。

“今天小爷我要好好的宠幸你一番。”今夏意识不甚清明的说着，边说边跨坐在陆绎的腰腹上解他的衣衫。

陆绎并无动作，任由她的摆布。但在今夏吻舔他的耳朵胡乱摸他时，陆绎再也忍不住了。

陆绎将她反压在身下，轻轻细吻住今夏的眼睛，嘴唇，颈子……一路向下，衣衫随着床上的动作一点点的涌下了床……陆绎一到家就在门口撞上了小眉“鬼鬼祟祟”便逼问缘由，一知道今夏差小眉秘密去城东买烈性春/药时，陆绎就猜到了她的目的，怎么养好小野猫真是个世纪难题。

“嗯~嗯……”今夏轻声嘤咛，热烈的回应着陆绎的动作，但现在这些还远远不够……今夏将双腿攀上陆绎的腰腹，脸上一片红晕，“哥哥~哥哥……我要……”

陆绎得到反应后，随即撞了进去，两人同时低吟了一声，今夏用力地夹紧陆绎的腰腹，随着他起伏……

“今夏，夏儿，放松……”陆绎低声诱哄着她，实在是太过紧致，夹的他发疼。

“嗯……哥哥…嗯…”今夏随着他的起伏，脑瓜也开始一片混沌。

……

陆绎将今夏两腿挪在颈上，开始最后的冲刺，今夏的呻吟无疑是最好的春/药。终于，陆绎释放自己，两人一同攀上云之巅，情事过后，两人大口呼着气，陆绎将今夏往自己怀里揉，慢慢亲吻她的眉眼……

今夏意识逐渐清晰，怒嗔道：“出去！”

陆绎抽出自己，些许液体随着陆绎的动作滴落在今夏的大腿根部，陆绎并没有说话，继而将她翻过身……

今夏预知他的想法，在翻身之时用膝盖顶住他的胸膛，随即想爬下床。

“夫人的精力怎么如此旺盛？”陆绎喑哑的声音响起，犹如一束烟花炸响在她的耳边，没等下床，就被陆绎一把捞回怀里。

“陆绎！你怎得向他人打听我的隐私！你早就知道了，还故意想看我笑话是不！”今夏劈头盖脸的问。

“今夏，你欲下药谋害亲夫的这件事怎么算。”陆绎笑道，“不过今晚看你的表现，表现好的话我就可以原谅你。”

“陆绎，你无赖！”今夏欲哭无泪，论倒打一耙陆绎从来都是王者。

“今夏，你刚刚说小爷我要好好宠幸你一番。”陆绎没等今夏再回应，将她翻身，吻上了她的耳朵，下身则轻轻摩擦着她……

“嗯~”今夏忍不住娇喘了一声。

待到足够湿润后，陆绎将自己沉了进去。“今夏，这个姿势喜不喜欢？”

今夏不断地轻哼，热情地回应着他的动作。“今夏，喜不喜欢，舒不舒服？嗯？”被温热包围的陆绎一时间飘飘然，慢慢的放缓动作。

“嗯~快，快点！”今夏难耐的低吟，“哥哥，你还行不行了~”

陆绎的眼神暗了暗，随即加快了抽送速度，惹得今夏连连呻吟……

一轮又一轮的热潮涌来。今夏疲累的随着陆绎的动作晃，“不要了，哥哥，我不要了……”

陆绎在她耳边呢喃，“你说我行不行……” 一边亲她的耳朵，一边用力的挺动。

哎……怎么忘了呢，陆绎在她的事情上都是十分较真的。刚才自己说的是什么话？！

“行，哥哥你最行……哥哥，哥哥我累了……”今夏突然夹紧他，想让他退出来。

“嗯~”陆绎闷哼一声，差点早泄……“夏儿，你怎么忍心用你后半生的性福做赌注？”

“陆绎，大人，好哥哥，我真的累了……放过小的吧……小的以后再也不敢了……”

——完结撒花——


End file.
